


亲爱的，我们有个小问题

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [50]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 当我遇见你的后篇互攻，半恶搞。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

人们总是说，你需要时间去认识一个人。

具体到Solo眼下的情况，则可以这么说，你可以在二十四小时内发现一个人身上的可爱之处，但他身上那些真正棘手的问题则要在更久之后才会显露出来。

如果再说得具体一点，Chris会说是他们相识的八百五十六个小时后，没错，他的男朋友就是这么个一丝不苟的可爱的强迫症数字狂，但Solo现在一点也不需要想起他男朋友到底有多可爱。

他们在Solo父亲的退休欢送派对上认识之后，中规中矩地当了一阵子普通朋友。这对Solo也是一个新鲜体验。他来往的人里，个个长袖善舞，灵活善变，只有Chris，独一无二，一板一眼到每个小数点。

Chris的观点则和他刚好相反，认为Solo才是他们俩之中更奇怪的那个。“你很奇怪，”他这么说，“从没人觉得我有趣。”

Solo站在他身后，看他一边调整瞄准镜，一边面无表情地说出上面的话，不由好笑，故意用脚尖轻轻踢他。“这只能说明我品味独特。”

画着苦脸的甜瓜在一英里外炸开，Chris摘下耳罩看他，“什么？”

“我说……算了。”Solo伸手去拉他起来，“我们去吃那个著名的深盘披萨吧。”

“我从没有吃过那个。”Chris说，动作娴熟迅速地收拾起他那一堆家什。Solo闻言又笑。

“那恭喜你，现在你有机会和我一起去试试了。”

后来Solo想，这一段美好友情的变质，主要怪他们那天去吃了深盘披萨。如果不是因为那些要命的番茄酱，他也不会前一秒还是纯粹在享受美食，后一秒就盯着Chris，脑子里忽然跳进一个念头：天啊我真想把那些从他嘴巴上舔掉。

当局者迷这句话半点不假。事实是，如果一个人不管跟你说什么你都觉得很好笑，要么你的笑点已经低到没救，要么你就只是单纯喜欢这个人而已。

Solo花了一个月才抵达这个事实，又花了大概一周的时间，他们终于有了第一次正式约会。晚餐很好，亲吻也很棒，Chris话还是一样少，但每句话都让他情不自禁地发笑。

那个夜晚结束时，Solo成功地把Chris带回了自己的公寓里，饥渴地把人推倒在床上。Chris没头没脑地亲吻他，用力地抓住他的屁股把他摁向自己的胯部。Solo浑身发烫，皮肤像要着火，阴茎硬得发疼。他一边挣扎着把自己从裤子里剥出来，一边示意Chris去拿床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套。

事情就是从这里开始变得不那么美好了。

Chris进入得太快，猛地一插到底，还没等Solo适应，就开始大开大合地抽送起来，虽然扩张足够也还是让Solo感觉眼前一黑。他被顶着只能断断续续地微弱呻吟，不知怎么的似乎误导了Chris，他更加用力地推进，每一下都全根尽入。Solo被他压在身上喘不过气来，他扭动着，又被Chris牢牢地摁了回去，只能继续被动承受身后有力的贯穿。

Chris就这样持续地干着他，他在床上也和平时一样沉默寡言，专注行动，这一点本来让Solo无比喜爱，此刻只觉得哭笑不得。等他也逐渐适应了，麻木地被摇晃着想，不过就是再几分钟的事，忍一下就过去了。

但十分钟过去了，二十分钟过去了，三十分钟……Chris还是没停下来。Solo在绝望里决定自救，他一手紧握住自己，飞快地打着飞机，同时努力收缩身后，Chris的喘息终于乱了一点，又过了好几分钟，他抽搐着射了出来。Solo也长舒一口气，一头倒在枕头上，根本顾不上事后清理就昏睡过去。

他在八个小时后醒过来，感觉自己全身肌肉就像被汽车碾过那么疼，身上的狼藉被清理过，也换了一身睡衣。Chris睡在床的另一边，清晨的阳光从他背后照过来，他脸颊上的小绒毛清晰可见，简直每一个毛孔都透着着满足和安宁，Solo盯着他的睡脸，顿时气不打一处来。

在他的瞪视下，Chris若有所觉地睁开了眼睛，眼神迷离了一瞬，然后就笑了。他呢喃着靠过来搂住他，下巴在他肩膀上轻轻磨蹭，又温暖又柔软，和昨天那个折腾了他快一个小时的混蛋简直判若两人。Solo一肚子的怨气和吐槽，就噗一声，消失了。

好吧，他宽容地想，也不是人人都能在床上拿一百分的，床事总是要经历一个磨合过程的嘛。Chris技术超烂，没关系，还有他啊。

下次约会夜，Solo就采取了主动，Chris也只是一愣，没怎么挣扎就由着他摆布了。Solo拿出他所有的耐心，温柔似水，情意绵绵，前后不同体位都来了一遍。Chris的一条腿挂在他肩上，为他彻底打开了自己，随着他的抽插急促地喘息。他甚至都没怎么碰前面就浑身颤抖地射了出来，Solo感觉到前所未有的成就感。

他们又依偎着享受了一会余韵，才起身去洗浴。Solo把Chris拉到淋浴间里，将泡沫摊开涂抹到他胸口，Chris在水雾中半阖着眼睛，低头啄吻着他眼睫毛上的水滴。Solo叹息着靠在他胸口，心满意足得晕晕欲睡。

然后Chris握住他肩膀把他转了过去，Solo还没反应过来，就被推到了玻璃墙上，感觉到自己后方抵上一根坚硬炙热的东西。Chris贴着他的臀缝抽插了几下，Solo已经混乱得满脑子都是问号了，没能及时作出反应，然后历史又重演了。

将心比心，Solo很明白身为男人被人认为性爱技术不及格，绝对不是什么让人愉快的事。在慢慢习惯之后，Chris那种粗暴的大力抽插，也不至于是糟到无法忍受，甚至也有那么点刺激。

但问题是，每次Chris在床上基本都一成不变，按部就班，让人由衷怀疑他每一个动作都是从一部拙劣的GV里套用照搬过来的，更糟的是他还很持久，十分钟时还算过得去，二十分钟之后就彻底沦为无趣，三十分钟后简直分分钟催眠，有几次Solo差点就在摇晃中睡过去。

如何在不伤及对方感情的前提下告诉你的伴侣他的床上技术真的很糟糕，Solo从没面对过这种问题。在Solo那么耐心地手把手地教过，都没能让对方的技术有所改进，只能说明，Chris完全没接收到他的暗示，觉得自己的那一套没问题，完全不需要改。这么一想，Solo都要绝望了。


	2. Chapter 2

他的爱情生活如今分裂成了冰火两极。Solo享受和Chris在一起的每一分每一秒，不管Chris做什么，在他眼中都自带一层爱之滤镜。哪怕在Chris早上起来睡眼惺忪，迷迷糊糊像个大号的抱抱熊压在他身上，脸也没洗牙也没刷的模样，也都可爱到无以名状。

更正，Chris的一切都可爱到无以名状，只除了每次把阴茎插入他，然后坚持不泄地活塞运动半小时以上的时候。每到这时，Solo就会情不自禁地怀疑，为什么，他到底做了什么要遭到这样的惩罚？为什么老天给他一个完美伴侣，还有天赋异禀的配件，却搭配了那么糟糕的技术？

当然，这也不是没有解决办法。最为可行的，是从此以后都由Solo主动。这也是能确保他们双方都能享受性爱的最好选择。Chris尽管平时执拗，但并非是在床上独断专行的人，他过人一等的身体素质，不管Solo想把他摆成什么体位，弯折成多少度，也都能配合到位。

但Chris比他略胜一筹的体能优势（算了，他还是面对现实吧，是很多筹），也使得在他们完成一轮稍事休息后，Chris就能再有余力性致勃勃地再来一次，而这个时候，Solo就完全找不到理由来拒绝他换手的意图。

据说女同性恋们有个多少小时就会进入床死状态的说法，Solo总觉得，再这样下去，他们也离床死不远了。

（按：床死，性生活彻底失去激情。）

他向一位公认在调教情人上很有一套的女性朋友探讨，类似如果另一半床上技术很糟糕该怎么委婉地指出，得到的回答也很干脆：“换下一个。”

问题就在于他并不想换。Solo叹气。哪怕在那些糟糕的性爱之后，他也依然愿意看着Chris在他床上醒来，半睡半醒间被他揉圆捏扁也没反应的样子。有时候这会让Chris误解他想要在早起时来一发，然后，又是一次恶性循环。

他对Chris的感觉就这么在“爱不释手想把他捧在手里”到“想把他拎起来绑到小黑屋里接受性爱再教育”之间起伏徘徊。后一样他实际上也已经做过了，当时Chris双手背在身后，跨坐在他身上，只能以他的大腿为支撑点，在他身上上下起伏。两个人都莫名亢奋，Chris骑在他的阴茎上，只靠后面就被刺激得一股一股地射出精液高潮了。

等Solo在下一次在床上被他那机械的活塞运动弄得无趣至死，便不自觉地回忆起了当时Chris的模样，猛烈地给自己撸出来，再看看身边还一无所觉的Chris，又莫名一阵心虚，就像经历了一次奇异的精神出轨。

“我从来没理解过为什么你们男人都那么在意自己的小弟弟或在床上的表现，好像你们所有的尊严都维系在那里，”他的女性朋友深思道：“真是可笑，那不过是性，又不能定义你这个人，亲爱的，我还以为你已经摆脱这种迷思呢。”

“这不完全是尊严，当我和别人在一起，我总是希望对方能享受其中。”Solo委婉地说，“你要怎么告诉一个人，你爱他，却偏偏不喜欢他做爱的方式？”

她咯咯笑起来，“亲爱的，我们都是有欲求有缺点的凡人。我知道你可能觉得你的小甜心十全十美，小心翼翼地不舍得丁点刺痛他的感情，但相信我，床死之后，很快别的东西也会死的。”

一语惊醒梦中人，这个潜在的可能也终于让Solo下定决心，要好好开诚布公地和Chris谈一谈他们在床上的小问题了。

他也仔细地筹划准备了一番。不能弄得太隆重，但也不能太随便，浪漫晚餐肯定是要有的，最好在两人都很放松愉悦时不经意地提起，措辞也要尽量地中肯，保留回转的余地，万一Chris确实觉得感情上受挫了，他还能在床上把他好好哄回来。

但Solo的万全准备没能派上用场。Chris消失了。

他的手机再也无法接通，家里的电话也总是转到答录机上，就连会计师事务所也关门不再营业。当Solo赶到芝加哥，发现他的住所也被封了起来，周围还有便衣警察在徘徊。当地一家企业卷入了一桩洗钱丑闻，涉案数名高管包括创始人都在近期相继死亡，相关调查人员对外都三缄其口。

而看似与这些并无相关的 Christian Wolff其人，也在同一时间，一夜之间便人间蒸发了。

两个月后， Solo的语音信箱里多了一则留言，来自一个匿名号码，一个机械女声一字一顿地报出一串字母和数字组合，停顿片刻，又说：“这个消息仅在24小时内有效，你也可以选择不来。”

他还是去了。Chris曾经和他解释过数字组合、地理网格编码还有经纬度的那一堆事，他也许还该庆幸，Chris——或至少曾经名为Chris——相信他会记住他曾说过的话。

Solo把车停下，他沿着那条蜿蜒小路走去。在尽头是一座木屋。一个男人站在门廊里，他脸上带着局促，还有一丝渴望，看着Solo慢慢走近。

“嗨。”他干涩地说。Solo朝木屋里瞥过去一眼，又转过来，慢慢从上到下打量他，漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

“你想要先解释，还是先操？”他说，“建议是后一个，没准听完你的解释我就没心情了。”

Chris睁大了眼睛，他伸出一只手，轻轻抚摩着Solo冷冰冰的面孔，向前一步，低头与他额头相贴。他的鼻息轻柔地吹拂在Solo嘴唇上，Solo闭了闭眼，几乎无法忍耐地咬了上去。

一切还是老样子。Chris迅猛而急促地进入他，坚硬而灼热，几乎立即就开始挺动起来，毫无技巧，毫无章法，每一下都强烈到让他们身下的简陋木床发出岌岌可危的吱嘎响。他全力以赴地冲刺着，双手游离在Solo背后、身上，用力得仿佛想把他整个揉到自己身体里。

可Solo仍然觉得不够，他努力地扭过身，啃咬Chris的嘴唇。Chris稍稍停下，突兀地将阴茎抽出去，将他拦腰翻转过身。Solo张开双腿绞住他，Chris再次插进去，Solo紧紧地抱住他后背，他不再在乎时间，或技巧，也忘却了周围的一切。他们合为一体，喘息着，摇动着，哪怕已经融为一体依旧想更多地占有彼此，不顾一切地试图延迟高潮降临的时间。

他还是无法自己地被推过了高潮，Chris也是。Solo叹息着，向后躺平。Chris垂头倒在他身上，沉重而汗湿，他的鼻子蹭在Solo脸侧，呼吸轻悄，无声地表达着姗姗来迟的歉意。Solo的手落在他脑后，顺着一下一下抚摩着。

“我们还有个小问题，”Solo过了一会开口说，Chris动了动，望着他，“Chris是你的真名吗？还是这么久以来我在床上都叫错了名字？”

Chris眨了眨眼，有点迷惘，“……不，这确实是我的名字。”

“很好，”Solo说，“那我们没问题了。”

End


	3. 后续恶搞彩蛋

事后Chris终于坦白承认，他所有的床上技术确实都是从一部GV里照抄来的。

至于他为什么会选那部GV，原因也很简单，片子里的1体型外貌和他差不多，而那个0则有一头黑发和一双蓝眼睛。

双方坦诚交流之后，他们的床事麻烦也就算是阶段性解决了。

解决方式也和Solo原来的预期一样：虽然Chris嘴上不说，但自从知道他过去每次当1时其实都没有让Solo特别享受到，他就坚定地不再采取主动了。

不是说他从此开始排斥性事或变得被动消极，只是，他现在完全转换了另一个主动方向，主动地躺平趴好，主动地替Solo戴上安全套，甚至主动地把人推倒自己骑上来动……

Solo颇享受了一阵子这样的特别待遇，他也很有自信能让Chris爽到，如果Chris对自己的技术依然缺乏信心，更愿意让他主动，他当然也只会贴心地不去戳穿。反正来日方长。

直到他发现，Chris把自己一贯要做什么就要做到极致的风格也贯彻到了他“不再进行插入”的行为，且执行得非常彻底。

他们总是习惯在性事后到浴室淋浴冲洗，Chris对个人清洁有着相当高的标准。有时候他们也会在浴室里擦枪走火再快速来一发，纯粹是看双方的心情。

因此，当Chris从背后抱住他轻轻地吻着他颈后，Solo往后靠过去，不期然地感觉到一个熟悉的硬度抵在自己的臀部，不由扬眉。Chris在他耳后低喘一声，几乎不由自己地又贴着他的臀部磨蹭了两下，Solo暗笑起来，已经做好要被按到浴室墙上的准备。

但什么也没有发生。Chris向后退了一点，头依然埋在他肩膀上，一手握住自己开始快速动作起来。不一会，一小股精液飞溅到他小腿上，随即被流水冲刷走。Chris低喃了声抱歉，然后再搂上来，就像什么都没发生过。

除了Solo不能当做什么都没发生过。他明明人就在那里，光溜溜的一整个，窄腰翘臀，门户大开，任君攫取，随时准备好来第二轮了，Chris却宁可选择手冲？这种憋屈，是个男人（？）都忍不了。

当然他还是忍了，直到这事第二次发生。

在他们字面意义上的睡在一起的那些个夜晚，Solo第二天早上醒过来时，都能发现自己正被两条胳膊圈得死死的。哪怕是在睡梦里，Chris也都喜欢从身后把他紧紧地搂在怀里。

这当然非常甜蜜，但在这个早晨，让Solo醒过来的是因为屁股上戳了一根要命的大家伙，还在无意识地往他身上磨蹭顶弄，把他的睡裤都顶到了臀缝里。Solo觉得有点不舒服，同时小腹也窜起一股热意，自己下身也有了感觉。

他故意缓慢地朝后面又蹭过去一点，假装还没睡醒。Chris低低呻吟一声，发出懊恼的叹息。Solo咬住嘴唇，他的手已经伸到了睡裤里握住自己，只等着Chris再——

然后他身后一空，掀开的被子带来一丝凉意，Solo不敢置信地回头，Chris已经坐起来，蹑手蹑脚地准备离开床。

是可忍，孰不可忍？

“你去哪里？”他阴恻恻地问。Chris赫然回头，神情惊惶，仿佛那些试图吃完就偷溜却被人当场逮住的奸夫。

“我……”他局促地迎上Solo的目光，“我只是去一下浴室……”

“为什么？”Solo问，“从什么时候起你解决性需要还要避开我了？”

他们沉默地对峙了片刻。最后Chris还是委委屈屈地回到床上来。

“是因为我们之前谈过的那个吗？”Solo低声说，他半侧过身看Chris，试探着把手放在他前臂上，“你觉得面对我有压力了？”

“我不希望你勉强自己迁就我。” Chris说，他垂下视线，“我知道你不喜欢……那个。”

“那个，是指你对我进行肛交这个行为吗？”Solo心平气和地说， “实际上，我喜欢。只要是你想对我做的事我都不会讨厌的。” 

他握了握Chris的前臂，顺着往上抚摸，最后把手贴在Chris的面颊一侧，Chris反过来蹭了蹭他的掌心。

“不只是不讨厌。我希望你能非常喜欢。”他说。

Solo沙哑地笑了，手指暧昧地拂过他的嘴角。“这样吗，那你更应该多多实践，好确定该怎样做我才会非常喜欢，不是吗？”

他对着Chris微微一笑，抬起腿跨过他，让他们的胯部贴合，原来已经稍软下去的部位在他几下磨蹭后，又再度昂扬起来了。Chris的呼吸也转为急促，眼眸暗沉，瞳孔扩张得几近黑色，不等他再鼓励，已经扑上来，压在他身上就要动作，但又忽然停了：

“但如果你还是不喜欢——”

“我会告诉你应该怎么改。”Solo把他脑袋按下来亲一口，“但首先你要先开始做。”

Chris捧住他的脸，狠狠吻下来。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 结合前文，就是一个Solo先为Chris的人格魅力倾倒（。）等水到渠成谈起恋爱却发现性生活很不和谐的悲惨故事。
> 
> 梗来自在讨论区@clare1984：“我爱你，但是不想和你上床，你的床技烂透了。”


End file.
